


Free! Genderbent Drabble #1 - MakoHaru PG-13

by MakikoIgami



Series: Free! Genderbent Drabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, female!Makoto, flustered haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his life Haruka Nanase had been best friends with Makoto Tachibana, even when her chest grew magically over night. There are still a lot of things he has to cope with though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free! Genderbent Drabble #1 - MakoHaru PG-13

**Author's Note:**

> You may not understand, but I love genderbent, genderswapped, everything where at least one character gets turned into the opposite sex. This was especially fun to write because I basically kept Makoto's appearance as it was and just turned him into a 6ft swimmer girl. It also aroused a few kinks in the back of my mind while I wrote this, none of them in this story though. It was very fun to write! I hope you also have fun reading. Also, somebody was talking about jealous!Haru and playful!Makoto, so here's my try on that.
> 
> PS: I'm aware 3400+ words does not qualify as a drabble anymore, but. This just happened. I'm...sorry?

"Haru-chan, good morning!"

Green eyes beamed up the stairs to the shrine, where Haru sat and played with a cat. At the bottom of the stairs stood his childhood friend, waving enthusiastically. He could see her body resonating the movements of her arm and wondered if this was why Makoto was getting lots of crude love declarations from his classmates and everyone else in school.

"Makoto," he said as he got up, dusted off his pants and took the stairs down. "Morning."

It unnerved him that he had to look up at her, that a girl was so much taller than him - he was 1,75m, she was 1,83m, way too tall for a girl, still, nobody seemed to be distracted by that - but he didn't really think it was weird. Makoto was cute, maybe not so much by her looks - although he knew he shouldn't say that out loud - but by her mannerisms. He was pretty sure that she had had a crush on him ever since they were kids and he missed the days that she would hug his arm and hide behind him when she was scared.

Of course, she still hid behind him when something scared her, but that was not the point. The point was that Makoto was a 1,83m tall girl with broad shoulders from swimming that made her look a little boyish, despite her girl's school uniform. Her olive brown hair was always a mess, short in the front so it didn't fall into her face when she was reading something, and it cascaded messily down her back, despite the fact that Haru knew she always kept it kempt orderly.

"It's nice to see you out of the bath this early," Makoto beamed at him as they started walking towards school. "What made you get out?"

Usually she would come by to get him out of the bath and while she blushed a deep red all the time, it didn't stop her from sauntering into his bath like it was nothing. Once he had told his mother about this she had ordered him to wear his swimwear all the time in the bath just in case because she didn't want his childhood friend to see anything weird, but that didn't stop Makoto from complaining about it whenever she found him with his swimwear in the bathtub.

Truth be told, he found it just as weird as she did, but he didn't want to tell her that he was just humoring his mother.

"Nothing, really," he answered her question, looking to the side, where the ocean spread over the bay of Iwatobi, twinkling happily in the morning sun.

"Did you do your homework last night?" Makoto kept on asking and he shrugged his shoulders in a non-committal response. He hadn't even looked at his school books the moment he stepped into his house, cooking mackerel and taking a bath had taken over his mind. In fact, he was already planning on what to cook later - mackerel - and did not bother to think about the homework that he should have done, even if Makoto offered to let him copy her notes.

He sighed and turned his head back straight forward as they approached school and soon they were in class, taking their seats. Of course Makoto had found another envelope in her shoe locker, quickly putting it into her skirt's pocket, thinking that Haru hadn't seen her do it. He sighed, but did not show any sign that he knew about how many love letter she got every week, but it was no secret that his tall friend was widely popular among the boys.

Haru didn't know if he should feel jealous or not. On one hand, he and Makoto had always been friends, but on the other hand they were just friends, nothing more. Or so he thought. He was not exactly sure about his feelings, but he was annoyed that so many people were bothering Makoto with their stupid picture of her. Sure, she fit into the image of a good wife, but none of these guys knew that Makoto's cooking abilities were less than existent. He knew for a fact that there was a time when she had managed to boil rice so that it became fluid, so that made her either really talented or absolutely unable to cook. He tended to think the latter.

So. Totally not what a man was looking for in what they called wife-material. Plus her hair was always a mess. Her shoulders were too broad, her arms were too long and she was generally just too tall to be even remotely girlfriend-material.

Glancing over to his friend he realized that there were two things those stupid idiots were probably after: Her absolutely gorgeous smile and the two reasons on her chest. He kept staring at them, even though they didn't really matter to him. It was more like they had been there, suddenly. They finished elementary school, spend the summer as every year and on the first day after the summer holidays Makoto stood in front of his door when he was being late again with the buttons of her blouse straining their holes so much that he had to stare, despite the fact that he didn't want to.

It took him a lot of effort to not ask her why her mother hadn't gotten her a new one, but he had asked her to put on the slipover from their uniform as it was already getting quite cold. Which was a blatant lie, but it saved her from a lot of awkward stares before Makoto did manage to get a blouse that fit her chest.

Nevertheless, it did not help anything.

"Nanase," one of their classmates addressed him, turning around in his seat, scooting a little closer so that he could talk to Haru in more privacy. "You can't stop staring either, huh?"

The black-haired boy moved his gaze from his friends chest to their stupid classmate. Kenichi Ono, short dark brown hair, dark purple eyes. He was a pretty nice guy, but he had a big mouth and Haru didn't really think too much of him. Then again, he didn't really like a lot of people.

"Tachibana! She's a real beauty, right?" Ono said and Haru felt his eyes narrow in annoyance. "Come on, don't tell me you don't see it either, Nanase. Tachibana's eyes are the most beautiful things on the earth, they're so soft, I want to drown in them."

Haru narrowed his eyes, feeling a pang of... protectiveness? He didn't like how Ono was talking about Makoto, sensing there was something else on his mind than just her eyes.

"I mean, they're so big and they just look so good! Come on, Nanase, I know you like her eyes, too, don't you?" Ono continued and Haru knew that he wasn't talking about the girl's eyes. "I'm so jealous of you, Nanase, you get to see Tachibana's eyes from close-up every day. I bet she comes and wakes you up every morning. Ah, that must be a sight to behold when you wake up, her soft eyes right in front of you when you open them after a particularly good dream..."

Kenichi's hands had started to twitch as he kept on talking. "You're so lucky, Nanase, getting to see her in her swimsuit all the time! She's got a perfect body and these racing suits really leave nothing to imagination-"

Haru's eye twitched too, and when the other boy practically started drooling as he imagined Makoto in her black and green swimsuit, wet, the fabric clinging to her body, soft curves enhanced and unguarded, almost naked, something snapped inside of Haruka and he sprang to his feet, grabbed Ono's collar and pulled him up harshly to stand with him, his desk in between them still. Haru's insides felt like they had been pulled out by force and punched back inside of him just afterwards and he was seething, literally seeing red.

The class around them had gotten eerily quiet and even without looking Haru just knew that everybody was staring at him.

He didn't usually get up and pull up people by their collar. He didn't usually care enough about people to get so enraged that he physically attacked somebody. He'd rather get out of their way because it was too much trouble to deal with anyway.

Haru felt his eye twitch. The annoyance at Ono had stopped the moment the other boy had looked at him in shocked terror because he knew that he would never ever dare to address Haru with his stupid thoughts again, but it was now replaced with another annoyance, one where he just knew that everyone would be starting to talk about him behind his back.

"Tsk," he made in annoyance and picked up his bag, turning to leave the classroom without further notice.

He didn't care that Makoto was calling out to him, he just wanted her to stay in the classroom without following him since she was the last person he wanted to see right now. He headed to the swimming club, shed his clothes in the usual way and then jumped into the pool, sighing as the water refreshed him. It was a soothing feeling and he soon forgot about Kenichi Ono's words, the way he was talking about Makoto eyes when he actually meant her breasts.

Guys like Kenichi were the reason why he had suggested that Makoto should put on a sweater in the first place, because he knew the way their thinking went down. They thought with their crotches, eyes blind to what really mattered and soon reduced every girl to one visual feature. Haru deemed that stupid. If they wanted to date Makoto they shouldn't go for her looks, since Haru still thought they were pretty average and nothing out of the ordinary, but for her gentle heart, for her personality and the fact that she was just too precious for anybody on this Earth, but first and foremost for high school boys! These idiots were unable to appreciate her, they would just use her and then Haru would have to beat them up, so they shouldn't even try in the first place.

"Haru-chan!"

The teenager stopped floating in the pool, coming to a stand in the shallow waters and he stared at his hands. He knew all the good and the bad sides of Makoto. He wanted to protect her and scared off everybody who dared to get too close to her. He thought that she was too precious for anybody else, so what did that make him? Definitely not better than those idiots who reduced her to her bust size and he hated him for that. Makoto was his friend, she was nice and she really was too good for this Earth, he shouldn't dare to try and make choices for her. It was her life and her decisions. He was just her close friend and that's where it should end. There should be nothing awkward between them.

"Haaaru-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

Haru heard a loud splash and then felt the ripples in the water, causing him to turn his head around, seeing a pile of clothes on the side of the pool and a dark shadow in the water approaching him fast. He took a step back in bewilderment, knowing who it was that came swimming towards him, but not wanting to believe it.

It was only when Makoto surfaced in front of him, looking like a beautiful siren out of a text book with how the water was hugging her closely, how little droplets got caught in her eyelashes and that soft, gentle smile of hers as she opened her eyes to look at him and with a start Haru realized that he had momentarily forgotten how to breathe.

"Haru-chan, don't run away like that. I heard what Kenichi said and I know why you're here," she said softly, standing so close that he could feel her body warmth even through the water. "You're seeking comfort in the water because you're embarrassed by your actions."

His eyes must have been as wide as saucers, because Makoto started to giggle as he was unable to tear his gaze away. He wasn't even sure if he had heard what she had said, so to avoid any more distraction he whipped his head to the side with a small, embarrassed puff of his cheeks.

"It's nothing," he murmured, starting to worry his bottom lip.

Within the water, Makoto took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Thank you, Haru-chan."

Slowly, he turned his gaze back to her, even though he tried to hide his expression by his bangs. He felt vulnerable, even though he didn't know why. He was in the water, he should feel safe and Makoto was there, too. There was nothing to be afraid of or feel uneasy about. They were just friends and if Haru had any say in this, he wouldn't be the one to change that.

All those thoughts flew out of the window though when he felt clammy, full lips on his. He went rigid with shock, his eyes went wide and he looked at Makoto with utter bewilderment.

"Ah! I'm sorry... Um, I just... I just wanted to say thanks... for... for defending my honor, I guess," the tall girl said, now her turn to look away in embarrassment. Haru felt the need to squeeze her hand back, a rare smile tugging on his lips. Kisses between them weren't really out of the ordinary, it's just they they didn't do it when somebody else was around because they could start thinking things.

"Anytime," he replied honestly. Then he caught himself and went on, "Well, if you took a bit more care of yourself, this wouldn't have to happen. People think they have a chance with your wishy-washy-ness and inability to state what exactly you are thinking."

"Haru!" Makoto whined and protested, unconsciously squeezing Haru's hand tighter. "I don't want to break anybody's heart!"

"You're not breaking anybody's heart, you're being clear in what you say! It's harsher to not be clear," Haru insisted.

Makoto looked miserable. He knew he was being harsh with her, but they were friends, so it should be fine.

"If... if you say so, Haru-chan," Makoto sighed and sank back down into the water, letting go of his hand in the process. Lazily she started paddling around, nothing close to her usually powerful backstroke. Haru followed her lead, keeping up with her in some lazy freestyle strokes.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with this," she muttered just before they reached the end of the pool. "I... I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything, you're fine," Haru sighed as he reached the end and pushed himself up and out of the pool. "Guys are stupid."

He held his hand out to her in a reversal of their usual gestures. Makoto's eyes widened at him and then she chuckled before she took took his hand and let herself be pulled up by him. She almost bumped into him and Haru knew exactly why guys were stupid around her. Soft skin, gentle eyes and a heart big enough for everyone in the world. Despite all her flaws, he knew exactly why everybody was bound to fall a little bit in love with his best friend.

"Last time I checked, you were a guy, too," she teased as she headed for the showers, wringing out her hair. "Although, that was ages ago, maybe something changed down in your pants."

Haru's face heated up and he was sure that the rest of his body followed suit and he didn't know how to respond.

"Or maybe you're gay?" Makoto continued teasing, turning around to walk backwards as she fixed him with a playful smile.

"Th-...That's not it!" Haru protested, feeling insulted in his manhood even if he knew that she was just teasing and he actually felt nothing towards gender and sexuality.

"So, you're telling me you're not gay, but a guy, but you're the only one at this school who has not yet asked me to meet them at the rooftop to declare their love to me?" she said and he snorted.

"That was the last one?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, after you've turned him down this may just come to an end. Man, that was such a pain in the ass," Haru sighed and grabbed his towel to start drying off.

He could feel Makoto's eyes on him, but for some reason he was unable to read what they were trying to say. "What."

"Hm... it's nothing, Haru-chan," Makoto said as she shook her head. "I'll be telling Ono-kun that there's already somebody I like, that'll make them stop, I guess."

That had him stop dead in his tracks. "..."

Damn it, she was smirking!

Haru tried to hold back, tried not to pry, but in the end, his protective streak won over and he just had to ask. "Is that so?"

"Mhm, it's the truth! there IS somebody I like already, she's my sweetheart," Makoto said and her smirk grew.

Haru couldn't stop his eyes from growing wide. A girl?! Makoto was...

"Hahaha, you should see your face right now! Aw, too bad I don't have my phone right here, I need this as my phone's background! Hahaha, priceless!" Makoto laughed, her whole body shaking with bouts of laughter bubbling out of her. "It's a cat, Haru-chan. The little white one that lives on the steps to your house!"

Haru's surprise was gone instantly and replaced by a bout of annoyance. He turned on his heel and stalked back to the pool. He needed more time in there if he was ever going to be happily dealing with a friend like Makoto.

"Haru-cha~n!"

~*~

"I'm sorry, there's... there's already somebody I like. He has a special place in my heart and until he realizes that I..." Makoto trailed off, unsure of how to express the fact that she was waiting for that one person in her heart and that she would probably be waiting for him for the rest of her life.

"Huh, is that so," Kenichi said and sighed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well! It was worth a try. Not like I didn't know you and Nanase were already an item."

Makoto froze. "Huh?"

"...What. You're not?!"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh, come on! Nobody's taking that childhood friends bullshit from either of you! I'm honestly surprised the two of you don't bang each other's brains out already!" Kenichi said, making Makoto turn a bright, dark red.

"Th-that's... that's not it... Um..." She fidgeted where she stood, staring at the tips of her orange sneakers. "Haru-chan and I... we're just friends!"

"... Really."

"Ah! But there's really somebody in my heart right now, so I cannot go out with you," she added quickly, looking as if it was forced upon her to say something like that. "N-never. Ever. Um..."

Kenichi started to laugh. "I get it, I get it! You don't want to confess yet, I understand. Well! I hope you don't have to wait for too long, someday somebody will come and snatch you away before Nanase even realizes that you're waiting for him," he explained as he passed her by, hesitating a moment just after passing her. "He may need a hit to the head to realize some stuff. Well, see ya!"

"Huh?" Makoto gasped and was left utterly confused.

Yes, it was her childhood friend in her heart, but there was no need to tell him. Makoto was happy with just being friends with Haru, she didn't want more. But still, as long as she had these feelings in her heart, there was nobody else she would ever want.

Caught up in her thoughts she made her way back downstairs and home.

"Makoto," a soft voice greeted her at the school's gate.

"Haru-chan! I... I thought you'd already gone home..."

"I was..." Haru started, but looked away in embarrassment soon after, making Makoto chuckle again. It was nice to know that even if he didn't reciprocate her feelings, he would always be there to support her and be there for her when she needed him.

"Thank you," she said, meaning so much more than just waiting for her in front of the school until late.

"It's nothing."

And, feeling giddy, she reached out and curled her fingers around his, smiling happily when she could see the tips of his ears turn red.

She would wait until he was ready, even if that meant she had to wait an eternity.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope some of the "slip-ups" were understandable in how it was written, for example, when Haru thought about Kenichi imagining Makoto in her swimsuit, he doesn't realize that it is in fact him with the dirty mind there. And how he doesn't mind being called "Haru-chan" by Makoto because she just holds such a dear place in his heart and he finds it cute being called by such an endearing nickname by a girl that everybody seems to be pining after.
> 
> PS: There's still the next chapter of Your Atlantis waiting and I'm also writing something else that's featuring Rin, but that one's pretty... um... disturbing? Let's see how I get to writing that.


End file.
